Berto (Video Game)
Berto is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. He is a member aboard on The Companion. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Berto's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Oak mentions Berto was with Pete for around a year. Around two weeks before the events of the game, Berto was telling terrible puns to the others aboard their ship. As Oak walks away to talk with Michonne, Berto tells a pun about a "mewtiny". He then plays cards with the rest of the crew, Michonne (Determinant) and Oak included. Also, the crew helped him to quit smoking. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Berto is first seen on the deck of The Companion along with Siddiq. He is present when Michonne is walking the deck of the boat, scanning the horizon. Berto speaks to Michonne also he is left behind on the boat when Michonne and Pete leave to investigate The Mobjack. It is confirmed in The Mobjack that Pete and the crew just recently got Berto to quit smoking. "What We Deserve" Berto appears outside the house a few hours after the events of the last episode with Pete (Determinant), Oak and Siddiq, in Norma's custody. She talks with Michonne about a trade offer, revealing Pete (Determinant) and the rest of her friends as well. She proposes they trade, Randall for her friends. As a way of showing she is genuine, she frees Pete straight away or fires a flare to reveal Berto and the crew to Michonne. (Determinant) The two parties debate the trade, Michonne having Sam show a bag covered Randall to show/feign he's alive. As they talk, Jonas or Gabby (Determinant) express anger and a desire for retribution for what happened at Monroe. Norma tries to calm them to no avail; they kill Berto, creating a panic in the debate. Norma apologises for their actions, trying to calm the situation. However, Walkers heard the gunshot and begin to approach the group. After a heated trade, Norma and her group break down the barricaded door, invading the house with walkers in hot pursuit. Berto's corpse is left to be devoured by walkers. Death Zachary Alive ;Killed By *Gabby Upon bringing the hostages along the Fairbanks house gate, Gabby begins to protest that just handing the crew of the companion over is ridiculous as Michonne made all of Monroe homeless so they all have a right to kill her, but Zachary goes against her claim and so Norma tells Gabby to be quiet. After some conversation with the trade and possibly having already handed Siddiq over, Gabby then begins to grow more impatient and claims that Randall is not worth having brought back with the trade of three people who are friends to the woman who destroyed their home and killing people in the process so they should be allowed to have their retribution. Despite Norma's orders along with Jonas and Zachary's begging she ignores them and shoots Berto in the back of the head, killing him instantly. His death is shortly avenged by Pete when Gabby goes to shoot Michonne but misses and gets fatally shot in the head by Pete. Zachary Dead ;Killed By *Samantha (Indirectly Caused) *Jonas Upon bringing the hostages along the Fairbanks house gate, Jonas is furious to be giving chances to Michonne as she and Samantha murdered Zachary and so Gabby supports him that Michonne made all of Monroe homeless which killed people in the process and so all of Michonne's group deserve to be killed off for what they did, but Norma tells the two to be quiet. After some conversation with the trade and possibly having already handed Siddiq over, Jonas then bursts out his anger by saying nobody cares about Randall so his trade isn't worth anything and that they should just kill off Michonne and her group because of what they did, as Norma tries to calm him he tells her if she isn't going to do anything then he will instead in which Gabby supports his claim as they deserve retribution. Jonas with no hesitation decides to get revenge on Michonne for what she and Sam did to Zachary by shooting Berto in the back of the head, killing him instantly. His death is shortly avenged by Pete when Jonas goes to shoot Michonne but misses and gets fatally shot in the head by Pete. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Berto has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Michonne Hawthorne Michonne and Berto can either have a good relationship or a distanced one. When shown talking on their ship, Michonne can respond with a nasty or positive comment. When Gabby/Jonas shot and kill Berto, she is sad and angry about her friends death. Later on after the aftermath, Pete mentions that he will have to lean more on Michonne as they don’t have Berto there to help out no more. Pete The pair seem to have a close realationship. Pete helped Berto to quit smoking, so it can be assumed that Berto is thankful to Pete. When talking to Michonne, he goes back to work, worrying Pete will see him slacking off. Berto asks about what Pete wants them to do when he and Michonne go off to the ferry. Throughout the Season, Pete is worried about Berto and the crew. When Berto tells jokes on the ship to the group, Pete laughs at them. Berto and Pete seen laughing and interacting with one another Pete was angry and upset at Berto's death at the hands of Gabby or Jonas'' (Determinant) and is determined to average him. After they return to the boat Pete will say, it can be hard out there without Berto, showing Pete misses him. Siddiq It is implied that the pair have a close relationship. Siddiq is annoyed at Berto's jokes, but laughs then off. He seems upset at Berto's death (if witnessed), though it could also be assumed Siddiq is also upset if he didn't see Berto's death. Oak Berto and Oak seemed to have a stable relationship. Oak seems to view Berto as a jokester. Oak seems to smile at Berto when he is making jokes up on the ship. He seems upset and shocked at Berto's death. Oak mentioned that he despises the crew at first then he says after, they grow on you. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *He is the only crew member of The Companion with a dead status regardless of player choice. *Berto is the fifth known smoker in the game, the first being Peter Joseph Randall, the second being Walter, the third being Tavia, the fourth being Bonnie, the fifth being Berto and the sixth being Abel. Category:Video Game Category:Deceased Category:NPC Category:Michonne Miniseries Characters